I Asked For the Sea
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Part Two of The Volcano Trilogy plus one. This one's about Piper in the some what present time. It is very AU and will get very emotional at times. pairing is uknown for the time being. R&R. Enjoi


Title: I Asked For The Sea

Author: Moi

Rating:

Summary:

_What I am to you _

_Is not real_

_What I am to you_

_You do not need_

_And what I am to you _

_Is not what you mean to me _

_You give me miles and miles of mountains _

_And I asked for the Sea._

Piper watched as her husband walked away. It was over. 5 years of trials and tribulations that either makes relationships stronger, or makes them break. She didn't cry for him or their broken love that was always more one-sided rather than double.

With her hand in her stomach Piper didn't need him. Squaring her shoulders she picked up the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Their wedding picture laid in the ruins of the glass frame it was in. Picking up the picture itself Piper tossed everything in the trash.

Another day, another fight. It was tiring. She wanted a man to love her for her, and to understand that sometimes my sister comes after my children. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, she looked up to see Wyatt looking down at her with tearful eyes, his full body blue pajama's making his form look even smaller.

"What's the matter honey?" Piper asked looking into his sad blue eyes with her own sad brown ones.

"Daddy was suppose to tuck me in. He always tucks me in." a small tear trickled down his face.

"I know baby but he won't be tucking you in for a while. How about I do it instead okay, that way when he does come back to tuck you in you won't miss it so much."

"I guess that's ok." his watery eyes instantly clearing up. How do you tell a four year old that daddy's not coming home ever again. That he found someone better and was happier away from his family. Unconsciously tears rolled down Piper's weary face.

Tucking Wyatt into bed she kissed his forehead and stayed with him to watch him fall asleep. He looked nothing like his father. The only trait he got from him was his eyes and hair, thought she slightly expected that to be from her ancestor. Looking at her sleeping baby one last time, she walk to her room.

A couple of months later

Though the pain of her split up had long started to fade, it was hard to watch her sisters with their boyfriends. She used to be like that with Leo, but maybe it was a disillusion, a fallacy if you must of something that should have ended way before the children were created and forced to bear the sins of their father.

"Wyatt honey could you bring mommy your bag so I can take you to aunt Prue. Your daddy's going to pick you up from there."

"Mommy how come daddy wont back to live with us?"

"Ask him that okay. Now go get me the backpack."

Piper got out of the squat that she was in. It was getting harder and harder to move around with her growing belly. The doctor told her she was having the little girl she always wanted. To bad leo wasn't going to get a chance to know her.

Rubbing soothing circles on her four month stomach, Piper was knocked out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. Bracing herself to fall she felt strong arms stop her. Looking up in to the eyes of her savior, she saw brown (I think) eyes she hadn't seen for years.

"Dan?"

TBC.............

AN: U, Sorry this took so long. I said I might have posted this kind of like a chapter in the story volcano but decided to make it a story of it's own. Also I have 2 more story ideas that might pop up later. One is called Phreebe, it's about how she got that certain nickname. It very raunchy and needs to be censored a bit. Also it is very dark and won't end very pretty because it's a death fic.

My other story is called Knowledge. Paige has some dirty little secrets in her past that deal with her parents and a mysterious stranger that pops back into her life. I'm pretty sure that on will also be rated R for gore and mention of unmentionable things. Be on the look out for these two stories and, if I can find the back up, untitled which may be getting a title pretty soon.

Also I know, I have two stories i haven't finished yet and here i am starting another one.

PS: What Color are Dan's eyes?


End file.
